Dark Purpose
by writeturnlove
Summary: Everyone has secrets in Mystic Falls. Some are willing to die to protect them. One is willing to kill to expose them. As two mysterious men enter her life (Kai P. & Kol M.), Probation Off. Bonnie Bennett works with Matt D. and Tyler L. to find the killer before more innocent people die - & before they all have supernatural targets on their backs. War is coming home to Mystic Falls!
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Purpose**

By V. C. Turner

 **Chapter One** : The First to Fall

 _Most people fear the darkness, but that fear is unreasonable. After all, we spend nine months surrounded by darkness and silence until we're ripped from that abundant peace and thrown into a world of light … and pain._

 _Humans go through great lengths to avoid the darkness, whenever possible._

 _They've been conditioned to park next to streetlights to avoid criminals.  
They instructed to never walk alone at night, as if evil only attacks the solitary._

 _They carry flashlights with them so they can peer into the unknown, without a clue as to how to face that unknown._

 _They shudder during the coming thunderstorm, readying their candles as if it will burn away the wicked thing that awaits them._

 _Perhaps it's because people fear what's coming._

 _They should._

 _I'm coming._

 _Their efforts to secure their own safety are meaningless to me, but it's nice to see them try._

 _I don't want them to run, but it is nice when they do._

 _I don't need them to scream._

 _The fear in their eyes is enough; at least at the start._

 _I don't fear it._

 _Darkness is neither my ally nor my enemy._

 _Darkness is simply necessary._

 _I wrap myself up in it like a cloak, but never allow it to touch me._

 _I'm not evil._

 _I, like Darkness, am necessary._

 _When I chose the first one, I wasn't looking for a weakling. There's no fun in that. I wanted a fighter. It gets the adrenaline pumping and helps me focus._

 _Focus is important when you plan to turn an ordinary killing into a statement._

 _I need to make a statement._

 _The First to Fall broke all the rules that night. He walked alone. He parked a little too far away from the light casting an orange glow around a 30-foot area of the parking lot. He maneuvered his six-foot frame at a slow, steady pace._

 _He was bold. I had to give that to him._

 _He never sensed my approach; too busy punching commands into his phone that he didn't see me coming._

 _They never see me coming._

 _He struggled. He lost._

 _He looked me in the eye. I smiled._

 _My smile was the last thing he saw._

 _Then – darkness._

 _See. Nothing to fear._

Bonnie Bennett cocked the 9mm Reuger, and aimed at her target in an effort to take him down as quickly as possible. She locked her wrists and elbows in position. She gripped the gun firmly. She tuned out every other sound. Her nerves settled.

She fired.

The bullet quickly blew through the center of the forehead, leaving a hole slightly larger than a centimeter in the front and one twice as large in the back.

Matt gave her a congratulatory pat on the back as he removed his goggles. His sweet manner hadn't changed over the years. Pride showed in his bright blue eyes.

She removed her goggles too and looked at the paper target that hung 50 feet away.

"Nice shot, Bennett," Matt said, "You sure you don't want to join the force?"

"Thanks but no thanks – Donovan," she smiled back.

Bonnie laughed at her long-time friend. He always sounded like a police academy brochure – motivated, optimistic, and with a touch of testosterone that wasn't entirely annoying.

After entering the field of law enforcement, Matt developed a habit of calling everyone by their last names. She adjusted to this change quickly, knowing that eventually he would swing back to calling her "Bonnie" when the novelty wore off.

Tyler joined the police department at the same time as Matt, but he wasn't nearly as indoctrinated. He triggered his werewolf curse two years earlier and since then, he focused his efforts on controlling his temper for at least 29 days out of the month. He followed the rules and moved through the ranks.

Tyler preferred to walk the beat and catch bad guys.

Matt, however, aimed to be in charge. Perhaps it had to do with all those years of fighting against supernatural foes. Bonnie guessed that he needed to feel in control of something.

Still, serious crime just didn't exist in Mystic Falls.

A vandalism here. A trespassing there. Nothing really earth-shattering.

Humans lived fairly innocuous lives, and Vampires always covered their tracks well enough to diminish risk of exposure to the outside world.

"I will just stick to what I'm doing," she told him, "You catch them. They release them. I track them. That's how it's going it go."

Matt, aka Detective Donovan, nodded in agreement. Bonnie adored the goofball even though he tried to recruit her on a daily basis. She knew he just wanted to keep a closer eye on her, and she respected that.

Bonnie, however, could take care of herself. She wielded her magic with more control than ever before, yet her emotions continued to play a role in the intensity of that magic. Her spells no longer overwhelmed her, however anger and fear could intensify her powers; turning a simple spell into a dangerous one.

Bonnie didn't need to carry a weapon for her job as a Parole and Probation officer, but she requested a Conceal and Carry permit several months ago and was granted it after completing all the necessary training and red tape. Magic was fine, but she preferred to take down people the old fashioned, and less suspicious, way.

Nevertheless, carrying a gun made her a target. She accepted that. She was used to being a target.

What she wanted now was to reserve her powers for use against supernatural creatures rather than human ones.

Bonnie started her job three weeks earlier and settled into the position quickly.

She was the only female Probation Officer in the department, so she started work receiving more than her fair share of scrutiny from her colleagues. She didn't let that bother her. She refused to let it bother her.

Grams always taught her to use a no-nonsense approach to everything she did – professionally and personally.

"Don't you take crap from anybody," she'd say, "You're probably twice as good as they are, so you show them what you're made of."

Bonnie always took her Grams' words to heart. She missed the older woman's sharp tongue and even sharper senses.

Bonnie soon earned the respect of most of the office staff; including her direct supervisor – Mr. Forrester.

She inherited her caseload from a newly retired officer named David McLaughlin, who was cleaning out his desk the day she started. She remembered his chipper manner as he packed away his things and prepared to go on a cruise with his wife after years of planning and saving.

"I'm sure you can handle it, Bennett," McLaughlin told her when referring to his old cases, half looking at Bonnie and half skipping out the door with boxes of pictures and awards earned over the years. He behaved as if he'd hit the lottery and couldn't wait to pawn the job off onto some fresh meat.

She watched him exit the office he once shared with another probation officer, Charles Benedict.

Benedict reminded Bonnie of her father in many ways. He sported the same short haircut, round face and big brown eyes. He had a daughter whose picture adorned every flat space in his work area.

He always packed his belongings by 4:59 each day. Home called to him and he answered quickly.

To be honest, Bonnie wished her own father were as dedicated to her when she was growing up. Rudy spent so much time on the road that there were days she forgot she had a father.

Despite his frequent absence, her grandmother, Sheila, made sure Bonnie grew up with as much love as possible. She was the one who encouraged Bonnie to shoot for her dreams and not allow other people's perception of her gender or race to stop her.

Bonnie spent her first weeks getting adjusted to the online database system and familiarizing herself with the caseload of 55 ex-offenders. About 80 percent of them were men who had served time or had been charged with some type of assault, theft, or DUI. Others had minor drug offenses or destruction of property in their backgrounds.

None of them seemed more than she could handle, but she still decided that getting into shape would be a good idea. After all, her 5 foot 2 frame wasn't exactly intimidating, even with the additional two inches given to her by the dark brown boots she donned.

Bonnie's college coursework focused more on theory, conflict resolution, and case management. The professors at Whitmore didn't teach her how to physically handle herself with potentially aggressive people.

For that, I turned to her friends.

Matt taught Bonnie handgun skills, showing her how to hold and fire a variety of weapons in self-defense. He drilled her on how to think on her feet and improve her reaction time. He taught her well and she learned quickly.

Tyler helped Bonnie with hand-to-hand combat training. She hoped to never need them, but she wanted to build up some muscle to go along with the firepower.

They practiced every morning before work. Tyler seemed to take a perverse pleasure in flipping her over his shoulder on a daily basis. Bonnie gave him plenty of lumps too, often taking him by surprise. What she lacked in strength, she made up for in speed.

Matt and Tyler were like big brothers to her, which was nice since she was terribly short on family.

They were all short on family.

The darkness that encompassed Mystic Falls orphaned all of them, so they stuck together as much as possible. They hang out most weekends whenever one of them didn't have a date. Tyler got the most action, but that wasn't really a huge surprise. He had a goofy charm about him along with a perfect body to match.

Matt buried himself in work, but Bonnie got the feeling he had a girl on the side that no one knew about just yet.

Then there was Caroline. Caroline finished her internship with The Washington Post and was set to return home to start her career as a Cops and Courts Reporter for the local newspaper. Leave it to Care Bear to find a job where no one can legally stop you from being nosey.

Bonnie loved them all.

Bonnie moved into her first place just after her job started. Her tiny apartment complex stood proudly on Congress Street.

The owner, Georgia Fell, waived the security deposit since she was an old friend of Grams.

The rent was reasonable and Bonnie's small apartment sat parallel to a lush rose garden. She parked on the street, but didn't mind since there very little traffic flowed through Mystic Falls.

Bonnie hadn't met any of her neighbors yet. Mrs. Fell said that one worked construction and the other worked at a bar. She doubted she'd see much of either of them and couldn't remember their names.

Her apartment building also boasted an obscenely large laundry room.

Bonnie didn't enjoy doing laundry, but since the washers and dryers lined only one side of the room, she had the freedom to dance or exercise downstairs any time she wanted.

One Wednesday evening, Bonnie decided that she had put off her least favorite chore long enough. She filled her laundry bags to the brim and headed to the basement, bringing her music with her. Dancing helped clear her head, which, in turn, focused her magic.

A couple of bags of laundry wouldn't take too long, she thought, even though they were both stuffed and she kept reaching down to pick up the socks and bras that that toppled out in their futile escape attempt.

Bonnie tossed her things in the nearest washer then pulled out her iPhone and Bluetooth Speaker. She removed her shoes because she danced better without them.

She turned on her new playlist and a smooth, mid-tempo R & B song began to flow out of the speakers. She turned up the sound because she knew it wouldn't carry beyond her laundry room sanctuary.

Bonnie spun and moved to the music; her body turning and twisting to the rhythm in perfect synch with the beat. Her Grams told her that she should have been a dancer, but she knew she couldn't make a living from it.

Besides - preferred the freedom of dancing when, where and how she wanted.

Glad no one watched her, she spun, twirled, and jumped through the air while pointing her toes like an amateur ballerina.

The song faded out and her movements slowed. She knew the next song was a love song by Ed Sheeran. With no one to dance with, her heart sunk a little.

Bonnie closed her eyes, and swayed to the music with an imaginary dance partner. The song played through the room, but she didn't want to think about romance. She just didn't have the time or the prospects.

That's when she felt it – just after the word "romance" skittered across her brain. Warm hands attached themselves to her waist. She should have jumped at the unexpected contact, but she didn't.

Long fingers attached to male hands held her as she felt a solid chest press against her back.

Bonnie wondered when she had slipped into a dream without realizing it.

She soon realized that she was dealing in reality after a strong chin brushed her ear and she felt the intense sensation of turned on by a man she couldn't see.

He moved fluidly with the music as unreasonably naughty thoughts entered her mind.

She could smell his expensive cologne.

She felt his warm breath on her goose pimpled neck. She feared turning around believing that he'd vanish if she did.

Unable to fight the urge to see his face, Bonnie turned to look at her mystery dance partner.

Her face nearly came in direct contact with a half unbuttoned shirt displaying a small cluster of dark hair perched atop a well-muscled chest.

She looked up to see him – a six-foot Viking god staring down at her with a slight smile playing across his face.

The soulful brown eyes gazed into hers; the color almost matching the shade of his tousled hair. His angular face showed a smile of kindness attempting to cover the bad boy thoughts he appeared to be having.

He scanned her face for recognition, posing an unspoken question from one supernatural creature to another.

Bonnie broke from her reverie.

He was a vampire, and he knew her witch identity.

He quickly backed away, giving her a slight bow, and then returned to stand in her personal space.

He took Bonnie's hands and positioned one on his shoulder and the other he clasped his own hand as he led her into a waltz.

For some reason, she allowed him the dance without fully understanding why. Vampires, especially handsome ones, could not be trusted. In fact, Bonnie trusted only a select few of their kind.

She considered the possibility that he could compel witches, but she pushed that theory aside for a few moments so she could enjoy the feel of him sweeping her around the room.

His practiced and graceful movements hypnotized her. Bonnie felt lightheaded around him. She promised herself she wouldn't look into his eyes again. She wanted to focus on the dance, and make sure she didn't trip over her own feet. But she couldn't help it. She needed to see his eyes again – to search them for a threat, but when she did – she saw nothing but want and mischief.

He stared at her like as if appreciating a work of art at a museum.

Bonnie attempted to remain calm, knowing the dangers of being aroused by a vampire.

The song started to fade and she dreaded it for two reasons: First, she didn't want the dance to end. She enjoyed the sensation of being held, lifted and carried like Cinderella. Second, once the song ended, she would need to say something to him. She had no idea where to start since her words vanished the instant he touched her.

As the song ended, he lifted Bonnie high in the air and her stomach lightly pressed against his face. She felt his hot breath ignite the skin around her belly button, sending jolts of sexual electricity to her core.

He lowered her slowly, so that her body brushed against his during each sensual moment of Bonnie's descent. Once her face became level with his, dark brown eyes search her green ones for permission.

She tried not to gaze at his mouth, but she did, noticing that his tongue slipped past his luscious lips to moisten them just as her feet touched the floor.

An impish grin appeared in his handsome face as he graciously bent down, taking her hand. He brushed his warm lips against her skin and looked up at her with lethal smile, only she knew she wasn't in any danger …well, perhaps parts of her were.

"Thank you for the dance, lovely one," he crooned, "My name is Kol by the way. Kol Mikaelson."

Bonnie's heart thudded beneath her ribcage as the words rolled from his tongue like warm honey. Aware of each other's supernatural identities, she continued to question her attraction to this particular vampire. Being friends with them was one thing. Dating them was something else entirely. Most were scoundrels that couldn't be trusted. This one would prove no different.

Or would he?

Bonnie knew he wanted her to say something, but she need a moment to process his affect on her. She felt her cheeks burn. She could tell that he'd noticed her nervousness as she smiled back at him.

His scent made her dizzy and she worried that if he licked his lips again, she might throw him against the wall and have her way with him.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett," she managed say, her voice squeaking a little on the last syllable of her name.

He smiled at her again. Bonnie felt uncertain if he was charmed or amused by shy manner.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bonnie," he said with an expression best described as sinful.

She noticed his accent. It sounded British, but his sharp features appeared as if he had descended from Viking ancestry.

Bonnie gathered her wits once his scent escaped her nostrils and allowed her to think clearly again.

"I'm assuming you're one of my neighbors," Bonnie asserted, noting the greater control she just gained over her voice.

She backed up to lean against the washing machine hoping it would keep her standing erect long enough to finish the conversation with a measure of dignity.

Kol stepped toward her. Bonnie then noticed his attire: a slightly rumpled tuxedo. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and appraised her once again.

Bonnie mentally pleaded with him to stop his staring at her. She started feeling hot in places that shouldn't be hot for a vampire. Her Grams would kill her for this. At least she hadn't touched him – but she desperately wanted to do just that.

Kol reached for Bonnie's shoulder-length hair, which cascaded around her beautiful face in small waves. She had no idea how it looked after being twirled around the laundry room in his arms, but he appeared to like it. He ran his fingers over a few strands and started talking again.

"Well, sweet Bonnie, tell me something," he started, "Would you have dinner with me Friday night?"

Bonnie considered his request. Witches created vampires more than a thousand years ago, but since then, the two species often hated one another. They frequently stood on opposite sides.

Bonnie looked away from him to gather the courage to speak.

"Isn't there a rule about vampires dating witches?" she asked.

His smirk sent wicked shivers down her spine. She had no power over the magic he threw her way.

"Well, I promise you, Bonnie - If such a rule existed, I'd ignore when it comes to you," he said.

Bonnie considered the fact that, before Kol was turned, he possessed only a slightly less deadly amount of charm.

Between the raspy timbre of his voice and the accent, she found herself pressing her legs together to stop the heat he evoked in her.

She began to feel a tingle in her cheeks, knowing they were turning a deep shade of red beneath her brown skin.

She started to look down and he moved to stand closer to her; too close for someone who had just met her.

Kol touched Bonnie's face; a gentle caress that warmed her and she instinctively looked up at him and waited.

He rubbed the pad of his left thumb across her top lip, then her bottom lip.

"You didn't answer my question about dinner," he said softly.

The man knew she was too shaken to refuse him.

"That – That's sounds fine," she stuttered, "What about 7p.m.? We can meet in front of the building."

Kol nodded.

"One more question then, Love," he started.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked.

"Do you ever kiss on the first date?" Kol inquired.

Bonnie thought her heart stopped. She knew the answer he wanted and I hated the fact that she was about to respond so quickly.

She gathered her resolve before speaking.

"Typically I don't," she answered, biting her lip.

He nodded, but didn't step away. In fact, he inched closer.

Bonne felt certain of only one thing in that moment: he had every intention of kissing her.

The terrifying thing was: she considered letting him.

Kok lifted Bonnie's chin, tilting her face up to his. It appeared as though he was having an inner debate. She could see his brown eyes swirl at the prospect of kissing her and discovering whether or not she would incinerate him with her mind or her body.

He probably wanted both.

His hands touched her waist again, only this time he slipped his fingers beneath her t-shirt and connected with her bare skin. Her lips throbbed. All of them.

Kol leaned in, nuzzling Bonnie's cheek as his hair tickled her forehead. He was way too good at this. She knew she shouldn't be falling for it.

A soft growl emanated from his throat. It actually sounded more like a purr. His lips brushed her ear and Bonnie swore she was about to pass out.

"I will follow your lead, sweet Bonnie," he whispered, "But you need to know that the next time I'm this close to you – first date or not – I _am_ going to kiss you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Purpose**

 **By V.C. Turner**

 **Chapter Two:** Murder in the Second

 _Killing is easy. Anyone who tells you differently is lying to you._

 _They are lying to themselves._

 _Taking a life, especially one that's worthwhile, well, there's nothing like it really._

 _I should know. I've done it more than once, and I have to tell you that I enjoy it. Snuffing someone out of existence is an art form but, it's not for the faint of heart._

 _It's not for those who have a heart, and I don't have one._

 _Do I give a damn? Probably not._

 _Am I a monster? Probably._

 _But when you think about it – really think hard - we're all different shades of monster, waiting to be unleashed._

 _No: Killing isn't hard at all._

 _Choosing a victim; now that's hard for so many reasons._

 _First of all, you need to make sure their death means something… oh, not to you. It doesn't need to mean anything to you. But it must mean something to the community. It must shake the very foundation of what the community considers safe and normal. They have to be terrified by the death because it needs to look easy, and brutal, and senseless. It needs to make them feel as if they could be next._

 _Second, the victim can't be a screamer. Screamers tend to flail about, and it just makes shit harder to control. You don't want anyone to catch you in the act. The thrill comes in the chase._

 _I chose my second victim before the cops found the first body. I'm just that good. They're just that incompetent._

 _The second one was harder to control, but a hell of a lot more fun. A runner. Very Strong. She stood at 5' 6 with olive skin and cobalt blue eyes. She pulled her black hair back into a ponytail before starting her run up the base of the hill. The trail led her past several trees and tall bushes. She jogged past me with her black and pink Under Armor outfit. Her ponytail swung back and forth; calling me to her. She wore it for convenience, so that her long hair wouldn't fall in her face._

 _It was convenient for me as well. I used it to yank her into the bushes._

 _I like the strong ones, but sometimes the strong just don't survive._

 _Yes: Mystic Falls has more than its share of monsters._

 _They should have no problem with me._

Kai Parker waited outside the gym clutching his phone in his right hand. He swallowed hard before scrolling through his contacts and finding the right one. He could have punched it in manually since he knew the number by heart, but somehow looking at the name made him feel a little better. Once he found it, he took a deep breath and pushed the icon labeled with her first name.

The phone rang three times before a soft female voice answered on the other end of the line. It always rang three times, but he still worried that there would come a time she might not answer his call; that the memories would be too much and she couldn't handle it any longer.

It never happened.  
She always picked up, but he worried regardless.

"Hey," he said, ensuring his voice remained as soft as hers.

"Hey you," she answered, the hesitation and guilt in her voice came through loud and clear despite their physical distance from one another.

"Josie, stop that," he told her.

"Stop what," Josette asked.

"Stop apologizing," Kai pointed out.

"I didn't apologize. I just said 'Hey you,'" she assured him.

"Sissy, even when you don't apologize, you apologize. If you don't want me calling because it's too hard –" he started to say.

"No, no," she interrupted, "Don't stop calling, please."

He could hear her trepidation over the phone. He wanted to be there for his sister, but that wasn't possible anymore. Too much happened over the past several years; sacrifices were made and too much pain had been inflicted that couldn't be undone.

"Look, I won't take up much of your time. I just wanted to check in on you," he said, closing his eyes to block out the memory that kept resurfacing whenever he heard her voice.

"I'm fine," she pointed out, "Stop worrying."

"Can't exactly help that," Kai told her, "I am your big brother."

"First, we're twins, and second, it's still up for debate as to which one of us vacated mom first," she joked in a mostly convincing manner.

"I never understood why they didn't tell us," Kai added.

"Probably to avoid giving one of us a superiority complex," Josette told him.

"Well, it didn't exactly work with me now did it," chuckled Kai. He could almost sense her smile, but knew it would fade too soon.

Silence passed between them, but no awkwardness remained. They spoke even when they weren't speaking.

He heard her slow breathing in and out, knowing she was about to bring up the past again.

"Kai, I still think I need to thank you - for everything," her voice cracked and broke apart. He knew tears were falling uncontrollably from her eyes and he could do nothing to stop them.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to worry about it, Sissy," he said, "Besides, I can't be anywhere near Portland right now. You know that."

"I know," she whispered.

Kai left their hometown of Portland, Oregon almost a decade earlier after being released from jail. The family's lawyers sealed the details of his crime from the public record since he committed it as a juvenile.

But his family knew because they kept it out of the press.

The coven knew because they cast the spell limiting his witch powers.

His father knew, because he was there when it happened.

Frustration burned within him, knowing that he did the right thing for the right reasons, but still received punishment for it.

He shook the memory from his present thoughts.

"So how's the doctoring going? You've been taking out and putting in the right organs haven't you?" he asked.

"Well, so far, so good," Josette said proudly, "And I've only puked at the sight of blood three times this year."

"Impressive," Kai said sarcastically, "Tell me again how the hell you made it out of medical school with that wimpy stomach of yours?"

"For your information, I am the top resident at my hospital, soon to be leaving the nightmare of the E.R. for a much better shift," she declared.

"Aww. Josie is actually going to see daylight during the week. That will be a rare treat," Kai joked. He felt more at east now that they'd strayed from the past.

"How's the woman hunt going little brother?" Josette asked out of nowhere.

Kai didn't know how to respond. He hadn't been looking.

"All quiet, so far. I'm not really worried about it," he pointed out, praying she wouldn't press him further about it.

Silenced filled the space between them again.

"Look, I have to get going," Kai said, his voice solemn, "I love you sis."

"I love you too, Kai," she said, then hung up her phone.

Kai waited in his car, giving himself time to recover from the phone call before getting in a solid workout that would hopefully make him tired enough to sleep through the night.

His busy day at work ended with securing another job site and increasing his revenue. However the day deflated quickly after that.

The lunchtime phone call from his father ended horribly as they always did. Over the past several years, he'd done nothing but disappoint the man regardless of what he'd accomplished on his own.

His twin sister was a doctor. His youngest siblings, Luke and Olivia, were away at college making the deans list each semester. All of them brilliant kids destined for greatness.

Joshua Parker had at least three perfect children to brag about at social gatherings consisting of people he barely knew, invited to his home for the sole purpose of giving him a platform to talk about his children's successes as if they were his own.

Kai, on the other hand, deserved to be excluded from civil conversation. His average grades and ordinary life warranted such treatment. He'd never be tapped to run the family construction business, Gemini Holdings, but Kai was fine with that arrangement. He preferred working as a Project Manager, organizing construction endeavors, overseeing the work, leading the crew, and building something with his hands that would stand the test of time. Forget board meetings and financial obligations. Putting together wood and steel made him happy. It made him forget.

Still, one word of encouragement from his father would have meant the world, but it never came. No. He got the usual "What are you going to do with your life, Kai" speech.

So he sat outside of Extreme Fitness at 1:30 a.m., hoping that some cardio and weight therapy would take his mind off of his troubles.

Kai knew the bulk of the machines would be empty at that time of the morning, so he had his pick of equipment. He chose a treadmill closest to the back hallway because it had the best view of the 32-inch flat screen hanging on the wall.

Before immersing himself in the workout mix playlist on his phone, Kai began to hear grunting from one of the back rooms. He followed the sound to a large area used for kickboxing and aerobics classes.

Kai scanned the room to seek the owner of the sound until his eyes fell on the beautiful brown-skinned woman making the noises.

The sexy firecracker battered a large punching bag like she was breaking up with the damned thing. Small hands strapped into pink and white kickboxing gloves whaled on the swinging heavy bag.

Her dark hair was pulled back in a small ponytail. A white tank top and pink sweatpants adorned her petite frame, but the outfit didn't hide any of her delicious curves.

Kai tried not to stare. He failed.

As she rotated around the bag, her face came into full view. Even from a distance, he noticed her flashing green eyes, her pouty lips, and her determined expression.

He watched her attack on the bag and noticed that her stance for punching and kicking appeared a little off.

It provided him with the excuse he needed – although he never really needed an excuse to flirt. He cleared his throat before speaking so he wouldn't scare her.

"You're dropping your elbow too much," he pointed out in a soft tone of voice as he slowly walked in her direction.

The beauty turned toward him, scanning him up and down with shimmering green eyes and a furrowed brow. Yes, she was gorgeous, but something else lurked within her expression.

He felt a jolt of electricity rocket down his spine and his skin tingled, nearly knocking him off balance. He stopped his advance and waited; or some reason, he believed she felt it too.

After a few seconds, he walked toward her, standing less than six inches from her, and close enough to feel her body heat.

She stared up at him, blinking in what appeared to be disbelief. She shook her head, as if dismissing a thought, then spoke.

"I'm sorry? What? What did you say?" she asked.

"I just noticed that your knee was a little off center and you were dropping your left elbow. Here, let me show you. Get in your normal position and hit the bag again," he said.

She followed his instruction, getting into position and striking the bag a few times.

She looked back at him and waited for an answer.

"So, what am I doing wrong?" she asked. Her voice sounded as skeptical as her expression.

Too distracted by both her beauty and the affect she had on his magic, Kai decided to help her fix her stance before she hurt those perfect hands and legs of hers.

"Can I?" Kai sought permission before touching her. She gave him a sideways glance, and nodded. He wondered if she was always this cautious and critical, or if he raised her antenna for some reason.

Her stubbornness and fire appealed to him. She looked like someone who enjoyed a good fight and the prospect of battling with her on any level interested him.

Kai positioned himself behind her to mirror her stance. Once he balanced himself properly, he touched her left elbow to lift it up. Another jolt of electricity struck him, causing him to shudder. He tried to dismiss the sensation even though he knew what it meant: she was a witch and a powerful one.

Kai helped her get into the proper stance and had her hit the bag a few times. She smiled in response, apparently noting her increased power and balance from his suggestions.

"Thanks," she said, "Are you a trainer here or something?"

"No," he answered, "Just a regular guy, I guess."

She removed her gloves and wiped the sweat from her brow. A long tendril of curly hair fell back into her face and she brushed it away immediately. She looked around before she spoke again.

"So, you weren't going to tell me you were a witch?" she asked, cocking a perfectly shaped eyebrow in his direction.

"Well, you knew the second I touched you – probably before," he retorted.

She walked toward a large purple duffle bag that Kai hadn't noticed before. It looked as if she intended on leaving, but she dropped her gloves into the bag and pulled out a towel to dab at her face.

"So," she started, "You are…?"

"Kai. Kai Parker," he answered, "And your name is?"

"Bonnie Bennett," she responded.

Bonnie scanned him up and down again. She wanted something else from him and he felt only too happy to oblige her.

She walked over to him and stared up into his blue-grey eyes with her dancing green ones. She appeared to be challenging him to a fight. His heart leapt at the prospect of any excuse to touch her again.

"I was wondering if you could try something with me," she said.

"Anything," Kai responded, wearing a broad smile.

Bonnie got into a fighting stance before speaking again.

"A friend of mine has been helping me out with hand-to-hand combat, but he always ends up flipping me over and landing on top of me," she explained.

"I see."

"I'm hoping you can tell me why," she continued.

Kai got into position, putting up his guard, and then nodding his head to prepare for her attack.

Bonnie lunged, taking a swing at him with her right arm. When he dodged it, she brought up her right knee in an attempt to connect with his ribcage. Kai grabbed the thigh of her raised leg, picking her up and spinning her around before setting her back down on her feet.

"Damn it!" she growled.

Kai let out a harmless laugh, as she frowned.

"Two things: first, I'm a lot taller. My center of gravity is higher than yours. You just have to figure out a way to bring me down to your level so you have the advantage," he said.

Bonnie nodded, breathing in and out more slowly now.

"Ok," she told him, "What's second thing?"

"You're so-called friend is flirting with you," Kai pointed out.

"No, he's not. We've known each other for years. He doesn't look at me that way," she insisted.

"Bonnie, I'm pretty sure he's always looked at you that way. There's no reason for him to land on you that often if he didn't like the way it felt," he smirked, jealous that her guy 'friend' was getting free touches on a regular basis.

She deserved someone that wouldn't "cop a feel" while pretending to help her out.

Bonnie shook her head, appearing somewhat insecure – which was all the more endearing to Kai.

"No," she asserted, "We're just friends. He's never even asked me out."

Kai found himself looking at her mouth, then back into her eyes. He felt her power radiate from her skin and it was an intoxicating feeling.

The realization came all to quickly to him: Kai Parker wanted Bonnie Bennett.

"Well, he may be working his way up to it," Kai pointed out.

Bonnie didn't blush at the prospect of her "friend" asking her out. She didn't smile. She didn't appear excited. She was indifferent to her friend's advances, which made him all the more intrigued by her.

Wooing her would be a challenge, possibly even a fight, however he knew she'd be worth the effort.

"So, if you don't mind handing out free advice, can you show me how do I keep him from landing on me every morning?" she asked.

Kai gave her his best GQ smile, and watched as she blushed back at him, biting her lip and looking away briefly.

He took a deep breath and held out his hand to her.

"Come here," he beckoned.

Bonnie followed Kai to the center of the mat. He stepped behind her, placing his hands on her waist. He leaned forward to speak in her ear.

"This is your center of gravity," he said, gently pressing down on her hips, "You need to make sure it's stable – that you're stable before working out with this guy again."

"Understood," she agreed.

"You need to make sure your footing is solid and that you're not bearing more weight on one side than the other," he instructed.

Bonnie nodded, slightly turning her face toward him. Kai wanted to kiss her cheek, but he couldn't build up her faith in him if he spun her around and kissed her like he wanted.

Patience. She'd appreciate patience, Kai told himself.

He showed her a few ways to center her body, as well as add power to some of her kicks and punches by using her core muscles.

Bonnie was a quick study, which disappointed him a bit because she wouldn't need his help for much longer.

After showing her how to use an attacker's own momentum to take down her friend, she thanked him with an unexpected hug. After the initial shock of her gratitude wore off, Kai held onto her longer than necessary. She smelled heavenly: like vanilla perfume, strawberries, and a little bit of sweat.

The tingling sensation returned. He didn't want to let her go, but he had no legitimate reason to hold onto her. They'd just met. He did her a quick favor. That was all. But that couldn't be all.

Her arms fell away from his neck, but she didn't step far enough away to prevent him touching her again – and God, he wanted to touch her again, and again, and again.

"I know I shouldn't have done that, but thank you," she offered, "I wish I could repay you."

Kai flashed her his best smile again, hoping she'd blush. She smiled and looked away, crossing her arms.

Close enough, he thought.

"You don't have to pay me anything. Next time I see you, just tell me you kicked his ass," he told her.

"Deal!" Bonnie said, bouncing with excitement.

She was adorable. He'd fallen for her in less than an hour. She could make him or break him, and he'd have no power to stop either possible consequence.

She started to back away, when he reached for her hand and held it in his own.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes?" she asked, her words sounding as breathless as he was.

"Can I have one more thing?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrow in caution before answering him.

"What's that?"

"Thirty seconds," Kai said.

She looked up at him.

"Thirty seconds for wh-" she started.

Kai pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. He let out a slow, shaky breath as he waited for her to slap, kick, punch or magically propel him into the wall. When that didn't happen, he cupped her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, lightly sucking on each lip before slipping his tongue inside to seek out hers. Bonnie kissed him back with caution and a hint of desire. He walked her backwards until they were both pressed against the wall

She tasted salty and sweet – which appeared to match her personality.

She moaned softly into his mouth, and warmth spread in his chest.

Bonnie slowly pulled away from him and Kai immediately felt the warmth subside.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"Why did you let me?" he retorted, "Because I'm guessing it's for the same reason."

"Look, I don't even know you," Bonnie added, holding her hand over her chest.

Kai wondered if she'd felt the warmth too; a magical tether that connected them.

"Somehow, I think that kiss told you almost everything you need to know about me," he flirted.

Bonnie tried to glare at him, but her expression and body language said she was just as affected by the kiss as he had been.

"I'm being serious," she stated.

"And for some reason, I find that incredibly sexy," Kai added with a smirk.

Before Bonnie could speak, the sound of a ringing cell phone interrupted their conversation. She reached into her bag and pulled out her cell, reading the display prior to accepting the call.

She turned to face the mirror, but Kai still watched her intently for any change in her expression.

"Hey, Matt, what's up? Why are you calling so late?" she asked.

Her eyes widened as her friend continued to speak. She soon stopped moving, not looking at the phone as she ended the call and continued facing the mirror.

Kai walked over to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't certain if she'd accept the gesture, but he had to offer it. She appeared terrified and needed some comfort.

"What's wrong?" he said softly.

"He's – he's dead," she told him, her voice shaking almost as violently as her hands.

The smart phone she held fell to the floor with a resounding thud. She ignored it and crossed her arms, turning to him and looking him in the eyes.

"Who's dead?" he asked. Kai's worry was genuine. The life of a witch was always filled with dangers. While he knew Bonnie held plenty of power, wanting to protect her seemed natural.

"David McLaughlin," she said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kai spoke softly, "Friend? Family? How do you know him?"

"Because after he retired… I – I'm the one who took his job," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Purpose**

By V.C. Turner

 **Chapter Three:**

Third Degree

" _When sorrows come, they come, not single spies, but in battalions."_

 _I always loved that line from Hamlet. There is something so delicious and epic about it._

 _Most use that particular Shakespearean phrase to talk about grief and misfortune and how seems to visit in waves. The hardship is unrelenting - never allowing anyone time to adjust or recover before the next crisis hits._

 _Me: I like that phrase for a different reason._

 _I like the severity of it._

 _I enjoy being the cause of that misfortune._

 _Still, taking care of the third victim is going to be more difficult._

 _They've just found "The Suit" and I'm sure it'll be a few days before they discover "Ponytail."_

 _I hate waiting, but patience is important in my line of work. You can't go out and kill victim number three until you know the police have caught onto the pattern. They need to know what's coming. They need to know that no one is safe. They need to feel it, and then fear it._

 _Those who give into the urge to kill too quickly become slaves to those desires._

 _I'm not like that._

 _I'm a practiced liar and an accomplished killer._

 _They will know my name, when I'm ready to share it._

 _They will know my face, when I feel like revealing it._

 _But by then…it will be too late._

Bonnie arrived at the crime scene less than twenty minutes after Matt called her. She placed the memory of kissing Kai in the back of her mind. More important matters occupied her thoughts and she had no time to be distracted by her second brief encounter with a second handsome stranger in less than 48 hours.

As she approached the scene, she immediately noticed the officers wrapping crime scene tape around the trees that outlined an area a few hundred yards from the quarry.

She trudged through the brush in her gym clothes and tennis shoes, but she still made sure to attach her badge and her gun-belt before walking up to the officers processing the crime scene.

Bonnie heard a familiar feminine voice arguing with Matt as she approached his position at the top of the hill. Under normal circumstances, she'd smile at the sound of Caroline's voice, but tonight was different.

Tonight, no joy entered her heart because another dead body laid waiting for her touch, and try to determine if she could see the killer. It had been a while since she'd attempted to do this: use her magic or a spell on a dead body. Usually her visions came from the living, but on occasion, she got impressions of the killer from his victim.

Caroline's persistent voice broken Bonnie from her thoughts.

"Come on Matt, let me through," Caroline insisted, frowning at her friend.

"I can't do that Care," Matt pointed out, "We need to process the crime scene before letting the press or anyone else anywhere near here."

Caroline huffed, but stood her ground.

"Look, I'm just doing my job, and I need to find out what were dealing with here," she continued, "Is it a serial killer or something…you know: Something else?"

Caroline gave him a sideways glance to determine if a vampire was the culprit. Matt didn't give her what she wanted.

"Care, I can't tell you that and I'm not letting you in here. Nobody can get in here without us taking a look at everything and collecting evidence first," Matt said, in full detective mode.

Caroline almost growled at him when she noticed that Bonnie stepped beneath the crime scene tape and headed straight for the assembly of officers putting up portable spotlights around the area to search for clues.

She stomped her foot in frustration as she watched Bonnie pass by after giving them both a quick nod.

"So how come Bonnie gets to go in? She's not a cop," Caroline asked.

"Bonnie is still law enforcement, Caroline, " Matt noted, "See the badge? See the gun?"

Caroline folded her arms in front of her before scowling at her old friend.

"See the fangs and the boots? I can still kick your ass, Donovan if you don't let me in on what's up," she told him, not wanting to smile but hoping he'd give in eventually.

Matt considered faltering, but he had a job to do and very little time to complete it. The forecast called for heavy rain over the next few days, meaning any evidence not collected in the next few hours would not be collected at all.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I really am," he told her, attempting the sweetest "Matty Blue Eyes" look he could muster. He hated disappointing his friend, but he knew that work came first.

Caroline gritted her teeth, but proceeded to stand back with the other onlookers until it was time to receive an official report from the police. She pulled out her iPad and began taking notes. She interviewed onlookers, but didn't cross the line as instructed. She planned on grilling them later anyway.

Bonnie approached the area with caution. She wasn't worried about contaminating the crime scene. She was more worried about the state of McLaughlin's body.

Would he be ripped apart? Drained of blood? Beaten to a pulp, almost beyond recognition. She prepared herself for the worst because the best never seemed to happen in Mystic Falls. The quiet they'd enjoyed for so long now interrupted by death; most likely a murder at the hands of a new monster she'd be forced to fight.

Bonnie noticed Tyler standing close by. He waved her over and placed a reassuring hand on her lower back as she looked at the victim.

"You sure you want to do this, Bon," he asked her, "We've already identified the him and contacted his wife."

"How did she take it?" she asked. Bonnie had never met Mrs. McLaughlin, but she noticed David's glee in wanting to be with his wife for the cruise they planned.

"You don't want to know. Let's just say 'devastated' is an understatement," he said.

Bonnie breathed in deeply, letting the chill of the night air into her lungs. The detectives could spend all evening collecting soil samples, searching for fabric fibers and tire tracks…none of it would provide them with as much information as she could if she focused her powers.

Bonnie knelt down next to the man, careful not to disturb anything. She mainly expected to see him bloodied and battered, the victim of an assault by an ex-con he sent back to jail.

That wasn't the case. His body looked, for all intents and purposes, peaceful. He laid flat on his back among the leaves and foliage of the forest floor. His eyes and mouth closed as if he were locked in a restful sleep.

Bonnie closed her eyes and called on the spirits to aid her in seeking out any danger around her.

She felt nothing. No supernatural creatures other than the ones she called her friends walked around the area.

Bonnie stood back up. She refused to touch the body until she was certain she wouldn't contaminate the scene. She also feared the vision that would almost certainly come with that touch.

A few minutes later, the county Medical Examiner van soon pulled up, and Elena Gilbert exited the vehicle. With her long brown hair neatly stuffed under a baseball cap, the former doppelganger, turned vampire, turned human doctor, approached the scene with a large black case. She instructed everyone to get back so she could examine the body and do an initial assessment before anything was moved.

She knelt next to the victim, a grim look on her pretty face, and began scanning him from head to toe for signs of trauma and a possible causes of death.

Elena turned to Bonnie and a knowing expression exchanged between the two of them.

Elena sheathed both hands in light blue gloves and examined him from head to toe. She opened and shut his eyelids, then his mouth. She gently turned his head, looked behind his ears and at the back of his skull. She took note of his neck and shoulder area, as well as the state of his clothing. She then moved to each hand, making sure the crime scene investigators took pictures of everything and checked under his fingernails for traces of foreign DNA.

She moved around the body with such expert precision that Bonnie almost forgot her friend was no longer a vampire.

Elena completed her initial examination, asking the crime scene personnel to continue take pictures of the body from all angles before moving it into the back of her van.

Elena backed up as her colleagues continued their work. She joined Tyler, Matt and Bonnie several feet away. A puzzled look crossed her face.

"What is it, Elena," Bonnie asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Her friend shook her head.

"Honestly, I don't know just yet Bon," she pointed out, "There are no signs of trauma to the head or neck regions. No apparent bruising on his exposed skin that would indicate he'd been attacked or even dragged to where we found him. No scuffs on his shoes. His hair looks like he combed it just a few minutes ago. Bonnie, it looks like he just died right there on the ground."

Bonnie gently touched Elena's arm.

"Was it…" she started.

"A vampire?" Elena whispered back, "No. There's no blood. No marks on his skin – at least anywhere I can see. This doesn't look supernatural or even a homicide. For all we know, he had a heart attack. We'll know better once we get the toxicology screen back and I get a better look at him."

Examining dead bodies no longer bothered Elena. After all of the death she'd seen in her short life, it became commonplace for her to fearlessly look it in the eye.

Bonnie thought it ironic that three cheerleaders from Mystic Falls High School would be forced to endure such depressing lives after graduation.

As medical personnel lifted the body onto a stretcher, Bonnie approached it with caution. Elena motioned for them to uncover McLaughlin long enough for Bonnie to get one last look at the man whose last expression to her was a smile. Now, the face showed nothing but peace.

A tear threatened to fall from her green eyes as she lightly touched his touched his hair to say goodbye. And then…

 _Darkness. Nothing other than darkness surrounded him as he leaned against the car, shaking at the sight of the evil that advanced on him. The orange street lamp went dark. His skin felt cold._

 _The darkness approached – a swirl of black and grey mist that seemed to seep into his bones._

 _As the form in front of him took shape, the breath in his chest seized. His heart, the one that had been thudding rapidly until that moment, soon struggled to beat. He became weak. A sense of heaviness and then weightlessness overwhelmed him. The parking lot faded. In another blink, he rested on the forest floor; his life ebbing away as a face hovered over him, leaning into his ear to whisper something before the world faded back into the cold darkness from which he drew his final breath._

Bonnie shuddered at the vision before her until a strong pair of hands grasping her shoulders shook her out of her trance.

Matt stared at her with worried blue eyes. Tyler and Elena surrounded her as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "What the hell did you see?"

Bonnie began mouthing words and shaking her head. She stumbled back into tree, leaning against it.

"I don't understand," she told him, her voice coming out in short breaths

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Elena asked, panic setting in for the first time.

Bonnie tried to shake the images from her mind, and then she eventually found her voice.

"Darkness. Evil. I …I couldn't make out the face only darkness and the words – they didn't sound human. Dark. Cold. Almost peaceful. But not human," she said.

Elena clasped Bonnie's hand, attempting to reassure her, but nothing stopped Bonnie from trembling. The fearless witch had never faced something like this. No vampire. No wolf. Nothing prepared her for it.

"So, what did the voice say to McLaughlin," Elena questioned, hoping to find something to go on.

Bonnie held herself together before allowing the words to pass from her lips and into the night.

Once she spoke them, they could never be taken back.

"It said" You are but the first to fall. Mortal or Immortal: I will kill them all."

Kai strolled into his apartment, tossing the keys on the counter and heading to the refrigerator for a beer. He placed the cold bottle against his lips and regretted it immediately. He wanted the last sensation he felt that night to be Bonnie's lips pressing against his – her tongue chasing his in a kiss neither of them expected.

He leaned against his counter, taking a swig and closing his eyes; basking in the memory of her.

He'd been forward with women before, but never _that_ forward. She could have killed him for it - incinerated his flesh with her magic had she wanted.

Yet she kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. Then their shared connection was interrupted by a call which horrified her much more than any unexpected advance from a stranger ever could.

He offered to follow her to the crime scene, but she politely refused, running out the door with her gym bag slung over her shoulder. He wanted to be there fore her, but it was much too soon to play the role of supportive boyfriend, no matter how much he wanted the job.

A loud, metallic thud sounded 20 feet from him, breaking him from his thoughts.

Kai didn't jump. He knew the immortal paying him a visit at this late hour.

Kol strolled through the open living room window, allowing the curtains to billow around him as if he'd stepped onto a stage.

Kai shook his head at his neighbor.

"Must you do that – every – single – time, you come over?" Kai questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Mate, you've got to learn how to make an entrance," Kol responded, gliding to the refrigerator and pulling out his own beer.

"I know how to make an entrance, Kol," Kai stated, "I knock."

Kol shook his head.

"Nah, not good enough, kid. You know, you should let me turn you. You'd make a spectacular vampire…Immortality has its perks," Kol offered, tilting his beer up to his mouth.

Kai used magic to let the foam bubble over in Kol's bottle. He then laughed as the vampire grabbed a hand towel to clean off his expensive black shirt.

"No, being a warlock is just fine," Kai insisted.

"Don't be a brat. It was just a suggestion," Kol retorted.

Kai scoffed.

"Hey, isn't your kind supposed to fly through the window as a bat or something?" he joked.

"Ha ha," Kol said, slapping his friend playfully on the back of the head and walking out of the kitchen, "You're a witch. I can't believe you'd be taken in by such outlandish fairytales."

Kol flopped on the couch and placed his $200 shoes on Kai's $200 coffee table.

Kai chanted a short spell, using magic to push the table from under Kol's feet. They fell to the floor with a thump.

"In 1,000 years, I can't believe you never learned manners," Kai pointed out, sitting adjacent to his friend in a tan recliner.

"You obviously don't know my family," Kol pointed out.

Kai chuckled at the irony. Kol didn't know the Parker family either. Witches could be ruthless as well. His own family tried to kill him on more than one occasion simply because he didn't like to obey their rules; rules he felt put those he loved in danger.

"Look, mate, I need a bit of a favor," Kol started, "I was wondering if I could borrow the bike Friday night.

Kai frowned. He never loaned his motorcycle out to anyone. ANYONE. He barely rode it, but it was a gift from his late uncle, so he'd kept it for mostly sentimental reasons.

"What for?" he asked, "Hot date?"

Kol's mischievous grin was unmistakable.

"As a matter of fact I am putting together an unforgettable evening with a lovely little witch in town, yes," he noted.

"It fascinates me just how much you love witches," Kai added.

"What can I say: I have a soft spot for beauty and power. Besides, most women adore motorcycles, and I'm hoping it'll get me some extra points towards that kiss I've been longing to get from her since the moment I met her," said Kol.

Kai laughed.

"Damn - have you got it bad! I guess it's a shame you can't compel witches," he told his friend.

"No, I'd never compel her," Kol noted, "She's in a whole different league. Besides: I prefer to woo her the old fashioned way."

"By impressing her with money and danger: how original," laughed Kai.

"Laugh all you want, little one, but she deserves the full-on Mikaelson charm."

"I see," Kai said, thinking of Bonnie, "Well, the Parker charm didn't need compulsion or a motorcycle to get a kiss, tonight."

"Good for you," Kol encouraged, "But, I doubt she can compare to my lady love."

"Well, not unless she's a gorgeous, caramel-skinned, green-eyed beauty named Bonnie, with a body as hot as her spirit," Kai pointed out, taking another drink of his beer.

Kol's bottle hit the table with a heavy bang, shattering it into pieces.

Kai looked at the darkened expression on his friend's face. He'd never seen it before. Had he not been a powerful warlock, it would have caused him to shake with fear.

The vampire swallowed hard without looking at his friend.

Kai's eyes only barely registered the flash of movement before he was pinned violently against the far wall.

Vampire veins darkened Kol's expression, as he looked more murderous than Kai had ever seen him.

Kol's next words came out in more of a growl than a shout.

"How the hell did you know Bonnie?!"


End file.
